MPC! 09
Not cool! Kuma is a bully! (クールではありません！ くまはいじめです！Kūrude wa arimasen! Kuma wa ijimedesu!) is the 9th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary At baseball practice, Yukio volunteers a bit awkwardly to join the team, and one of the players, Kuma, mocks his shy voice. Toshiro however points out they should at least let him try. However, the sound of a pained scream is heard afterwards. At the Precure Club, Maeko notices Daisuke misses Wan-chan a lot, and tries cheering up by pointing that not all Precure mascots leave forever, which doesn't work. When Yukio enters, with a visible black eye, everyone is shocked. He explains he got hurt by the bat during baseball practice but his hesitation gives Kosuke a different impression. As they all talk to Toshiro, he confirms the story, and admits the team was hard on him, being only his first time with them. As they walk by the hallway, Kuma is keeping Yukio's book away and then throws it, Daisuke catching it and telling him to stop. Kuma then explains Yukio wanted to learn how to throw the baseball well, but the team doesn't by it. Toshiro then tells the team to go easy on Yukio, and help him catch up with them. As he leaves being followed by the team, Yukio is pushed into the library, and locked inside, his phone broken. Kosuke expains how sure he is that was genuine bullying, and Toshiro admits he can't do anything, because he tried before, but people like Kuma doesn't change, and that despite that horrible behavior, he's one of the best players of the team. Daisuke then proclaims that if he's really Yukio's friend, he shouldn't just let him get bullied, not even by a friend. Then, they hear someone crying, and see Yukio running to home, not even stopping to say anything to them. At home, Daisuke is determined to teach Kuma a lesson, but Kosuke intervenes, fearing they don't know how exactly the bullying against Yukio is. The next day, Yukio appears again on baseball practice, this time trying his luck as pitcher. The team lose the ball and let him mark the strikes on purpose, which leave Toshiro a bit annoyed. Daisuke and the others then come over to watch, and cheer on Yukio. He then succesfully hit Kuma with the ball, and he approaches him intimidatingly. Yukio's frightened, but then is lifted up by him, and everyone cheers on him. Toshiro is happy for Yukio's almost perfect throw, but also starts suspecting something. At the men's dressing room, Kuma lifts Yukio up and threatens to tell his parents he "tried to hurt him with the baseball". Toshiro then intervenes, telling Kuma Yukio is his friend and is doing his best, and that despite him being a great player, he might no longer be his friend if he keeps being a bully. Kuma is speechless, and everyone in the dressing room is startled by Toshiro's anger. As he helps Yukio, Toshiro apologizes for not doing something before, and offers him help on practicing, which he refuses, having second thoughts about playing baseball with the team. Toshiro feels terrible, wanting to make it up for not helping his friend and a bit sad for slightly ending his friendship with Kuma, remembering how both of them were the best players on the team. As he texts the team about that, Daisuke text him, promising to help him with that. Early in the morning, they both go with Yukio to the school, and Daisuke remembers how Kosuke feared for him being bullied for liking Precure. Toshiro then tells Yukio he doesn't have to join the team if he don't want to, but he was happy he tried. Yukio admits he might not ever try any sport again, fearing that he might be bullied again, but Daisuke intervenes, saying neither him or the team will let that happen, and reminding Yukio that he's not alone. Kuma see Toshiro from far away, and angrily turns away, hearing then a whisper nearby, and seeking the source of it; his search then leads him to the gymnasium, when with another whisper heard, he falls limp on the floor and Chinmoku absorbs his dark flame. As a Crashju appears from inside the gym, breaking the front wall, the team reunite, Maeko and Kosuke arriving soon enough, and the Cures transform. Kosuke complains about having to fight a Crashju so early, and Daisuke tell him he can blame it on Chinmoku, seeing the kid on the Crashju's shoulder. As they try to keep the Crashju from reaching the panicking students, Maeko records everything from the nearest hideout. Each special attack is given without success, and Toshiro complain how Crashjus get stronger with time. Daisuke explains it's not that new when it comes to Precure villains. As Yukio tries attacking again, the Crashju corners him and gobbles him up, scaring the others. Toshiro panics, calling for Cure Zap as they keep attacking him, using all they have. Inside the Crashju, Yukio is frightened by the darkness and by the whispered voices, all pointing out flaws and throwing insults at him. As he's about to cry, he hears Daisuke, Kosuke and Toshiro calling him and remembers how Daisuke said he's not alone. This gives him a bigger confidence boost and unlocks his special ability, an eletric forcefield that opens up a way for him to get out. Everyone's happy to see him, and he's even happier while thanking them. As they call for their Themis Bow and execute their final attack, the dark flame returns to Kuma and Chinmoku holds to his collar, electric sparks coming from it, possible side effect of the exposure to Cure Zap's special attack. After he leaves, Maeko panics over losing the last part of the battle because of the interference, and the Cures laugh, Yukio apologizing for that. As the school day resumes, and the baseball practice starts, Kuma watches from the bench, while Yukio takes on the pitcher position. Daisuke and the others cheer for him, and Yukio, with more confidence, throws the baseball, marking the third strike, and being congratulated by the team for his throw. Feeling a lot more welcomed, Yukio smiles and look at his cheering friends. Precure references * Daisuke's pajamas have Shiny Luminous (Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart)'s colors and her Heartiel Brooch stamped on the left side. Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Mighty Precure!